


Figure 8s

by TheKittenOverlord



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Anniversary, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gift Exchange, Ice Skating, M/M, Secret Santa, TKSSecretSanta2020, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKittenOverlord/pseuds/TheKittenOverlord
Summary: Senku and Magma go ice skating for their one year anniversary.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Magma
Kudos: 6
Collections: 2020 TKS Secret Santa





	Figure 8s

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NebulasPrime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulasPrime/gifts).



> This is a gift for Nebulas Prime! Hope you like it, Nebby!! :3

One year. It's been exactly one year since Magma and Senku officially started dating. It was a cold, harsh winter when Magma first popped the question to his crush. Everything seemed to warm up after his answer. Safe to say, Magma was, and still is, quite shocked. He never would of imagined a genius scientist, working on getting his degree in astrophysics, would even give a dense, blockhead, such as himself, a second glance.

But here they are. Dating and Magma truly in love. A lot has happened since then. They had their ups and downs, petty arguments, and moments of tears, but all of that just made their relationship blossom even brighter.

He's everything Magma ever wanted in a boyfriend - one he only thought existed in his head. Someone smart, charming, quirky, straightforward, and caring. Someone just like Senku.

That's why he needed to make sure their first anniversary was _perfect._ He needed to show Senku just how much he loves and cares for him. 

He still gets butterflies whenever he's around him, which he hopes stays like that forever. Standing in the doorway of the science lecture room, peeking in to see if Senku was done with his papers yet. He's been working on them non-stop for days now. It's the perfectionist in him that Magma truly admires.

"Oh, Magma, what are you doing here?" Senku just now noticed the tall figure leaning against the door.

"Thought I'd swing by to see if you were doing okay," Magma answered, "you've been workin' on that paper since Monday, shouldn't ya take a break?"

"This paper is important for my grade," Senku muttered as he started packing up his things, "you've never been to school so you wouldn't understand."

He's right. Magma came from a small, old-timey village in the southern part of Japan. He didn't even know how to read or write before he met Senku. Since then, he's been trying to learn, but it's not as easy as Senku makes it look.

Senku swung his bag around his shoulders after he slipped on his dark blue jacket and headed towards Magma. Standing on his tippy-toes, he gave the taller a peck on the lips before offering him his hand, to which Magma happily obliged.

"So why are you really here?" Senku accused with his signature smirk.

Magma sputtered, but opted to just tell him the truth, "Well, I wanna take you somewhere special tonight. I thought we could spend the rest of the day together since class is over."

For once, Senkus' mind drew a blank. Somewhere special? 

"Is there any reason why?" Senku cocked his head to the side.

That made Magma stop. Senku doesn't forget anything, so how.... How could he forget their own anniversary? Magma looked down, speechless on what to say.

"Is.... Everything okay?" Senku was starting to get concerned now.

"How could ya?" Magma was on the verge of tears, "Today is our one year anniversary. How could you forget somethin' as special as that!?"

Senku's brain finally clicked. He _knew_ he was forgetting something! With all the work and research he's been doing these past few weeks must of occupied his memory. Now it was Senku's turn to be speechless.

"Magma, I--" Senku sputtered out, "I'm sorry. I guess it managed to slip my mind with all the cramming I've been doing."

"Well, ya know, they always say that 'if you forget somethin', it must've not have been important.'" Magma gently took his hand away to wipe his face. He rarely ever cries, so he didn't know why he would over this. It's not like his heart hadn't been broken before.

"Sorry," Magma turned around and started walking towards the exit, "I need some time alone right now."

Senku was left there in shock. He was angry. He rarely ever gets angry. But what he was angry about was himself. If he wasn't trying to strive for perfection on all of his work, he would of remembered. Hell, he could pass the class even without studying, since he already knew most of the material.

By the time Senku got to their dorm, Magma had already locked himself in their bedroom. He felt a stab going through his heart as he walked over to the door, very lightly knocking.

"Hey babe," Senku spoke quietly, "can I come in?"

"Not in the mood," a raspy voice spoke, "sorry for bothering ya in class."

"You weren't bothering me. I was actually surprised you came. It made me happy."

He got no response, which made his heart hurt worse.

"Magma, please," he begged, sliding down the door onto the floor, "I really am sorry. I want to make it up to you. We still have less than three hours of daylight left. I.... I know this place in the woods that has a great view of the mountains and a lake. I really want to see it again."

A beat of silence passed before he could hear the knob unlocking and turning to open. Senku jumped up off the floor and stared at the burly man before tackling him with a big hug. Magma was taken by surprise, as the young scientist usually isn't the one to initiate physical affection, but he wasn't complaining. He wrapped both his arms around the smaller, taking in his warmth and the feeling of his soft, fluffy hair dancing around his skin every time he moved.

Sadly, moments like that doesn't last forever and Senku eventually pulled away, staring into the taller's eyes. There was no words, but when their eyes met, they said everything. 

"So, am I finally gonna teach you how to ice skate?" Senku mused.

"Only if you promise to let me rail ya afterwards."

That comment made Senku's face light up a bright red and had to just stare at him for a second to restart his brain. A beat past and he burst out laughing, which, in turn, made Magma laugh with him. He never understood it, but Senku's laugh is so infectious that it makes everyone around him start laughing as well.

"Okay, deal." He giggled as he started to calm down and held out his hand, "We better get going now so we don't waste battery power getting there."

Magma took his hand, giving it a light squeeze before putting on his jacket and Senku put on his fluffy coat. Senku grabbed some ice skates he and Taiju used last year for a Christmas get together. He loosened the straps and adjusted it to fit Magma's large feet before setting both in his bag. The taller swung the bag around his shoulder and took his hand once again before they went out the door.

The air was chilly, but luckily there wasn't any wind. Everything was quiet and peaceful besides the crunching of boots in the soft snow. The sky was clear, which made it easier to see the stars start to come out, seemingly one by one. Senku watched his visible breath in front of his face before nuzzling into his scarf, to which Magma pulled him closer as the shorter led the way.

It took them almost ten minutes to walk there on foot, so Magma opted to carry his boyfriend halfway, so he can save his energy. The spot they reached was secluded with nothing but the sounds of loose snow dropping from tree limbs. It was starting to get chilly since the sun was going down, but Senku and Magma, both, didn't mind the cold. 

There was a large pond, now frozen over, looking out over a short cliff. If you gaze over the edge, you can see rows and rows of trees accompanied by walking trails and many trees still decorated, even though the holiday is over. It was nothing short of stunning when the light shines on it _just right._

"Okay, let me get your skates fastened," Senku rummaged through his bag, "you can sit over there."

Senku pointed to a stump a couple feet away, to which Magma swiped off the snow covering it and sat down. The smaller got the skates and tied Magma's skates to just the right level of tightness before fastening his own.

"Now, c'mon!" Senku grabbed his hands and pulled him out onto the ice.

Magma's legs immediately felt like jelly as his whole body tensed up, trying to keep him from falling.

"Um, Senku, are you sure this ice can hold me?"

"Of course," Senku stomped down on it with all his weight, which made Magma clearly flinch, "it's completely frozen solid."

That seemed to calm his nerves a little. When Senku says something, he knows better than to doubt the scientist. Senku's the smartest person Magma could think of, to which Senku takes pride in knowing.

After a while, (and a few face plants) Magma finally started to get the hang of it and let go of Senku. He was still very wobbly, but he could manage. Senku cheered him on, skating around him while giving pointers. Magma appreciated his presence greatly.

"Let's do some figure 8s before we call it a night!" Senku suggested.

"Figure what?"

"I'll show you."

Senku took his hand once again and they skated around in Senku's set pattern. They had to repeat it a few times until it was engraved in the ice, but once Senku deemed it was enough, he pulled Magma over to the sidelines.

"See, that's a figure 8!"

Magma knew the English numbers, so his eyes glimmered at his and Senku's work. He never really thought about creating anything like that, but it was a good feeling. Magma shook his head and grabbed a piece of paper out if his pocket before shoving it towards Senku.

"It's.... Something I wrote you."

"Wrote..?" 

Senku unfolded the note and gasped. On it was actual kanji written in very sloppy handwriting. 

"I learned how to write so I can surprise ya."

"You wrote this... _Learned_ to write this... Just for me?"

Magma nodded and Senku's dams couldn't stop the flood waters any longer and burst into tears. The taller was extremely taken aback. He's _never_ seen Senku cry before. Senku's always the emotionally strong one and rarely ever shows negative emotions.

"I-I'm sorry!" Magma panicked, "Is it that bad?"

Senku wiped his eyes while shaking his head, letting out a laugh, "No, idiot. It's tears of joy. I'm so happy.... _You've_ made me so happy."

Magma pulled him into a hug, to which the smaller snuggled into his chest, savoring the moment.

They stayed in that position for what felt like forever, until Senku regained his composure.

"So, did I make any mistakes?" Magma asked with a confident grin.

"Many." Senku said bluntly, deflating Magma's ego.

"What? But I asked Gen to revise it for me!"

"That was mistake number one." He snickered, "But I don't care how grammatically incorrect it is. It's getting framed."

Magma colored at that. The thought of his chicken-scratch being hung on the wall made him feel both embarrassed and proud at the same time. He tried talking Senku out of it, but he already made up his mind. For a genius, he sure is stubborn.

"Magma."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." Senku snuggled closer to him in bed, "I had the best anniversary I could ever hope for."

Magma's chest felt light as a feather.

"Let's have an even better one next year."

"Oh, don't worry 'bout that. I'm already making plans."


End file.
